Amaranthia Liebenhold
'Appearance & Personality' At first glance, Amaranthia is a very shapely yet very toned lady. With a multi-colored head of hair, tanned skin, and silvery eyes, she often gives off a very exotic vibe to others. Her usual armor is a very revealing set made of magical purple-tinted metal, which follows and accentuates her very womanly curves. As far as physically appearing at the guild, Amara has recently made a big change to her lifestyle - beginning to actually settle her roots down into Fairy Tail and finally find herself a home after all these years. 'Jewels & Possessions' Jewels *Total Earned: 10,850,300 *Total Spent: 2,350,300 *Total Left: 21,500,000 'Possessions' 'Abilities & Spells' 'Requip/Exquip' Ss (2014-04-15 at 10.24.38).jpg|Amaranthia's 'Enchanted' set. 38053-1-1373485062.jpg|Amaranthia's 'Wintercat' set. Red haired ninja anime girl by sasukexsariya-d5fz53v.jpg|Amaranthia's 'Ronin' set. 1386137879557.jpg|Amaranthia's 'Rogue' set. 900x900-content-photos-shunya-yamashita-maid-artwork-1554.jpg|Amaranthia's 'Kawaii Maid-sama' set. 1355588848-1185581.jpg|Amaranthia's 'Scorpion Queen' set. The Enchanted Armor set - A full armor/weapon set made with breathability and movement of the limbs in mind. Intricately made by a masterwork blacksmith in Bellum, this armor and sword set go hand in hand to make a very movement-friendly, defensive set of armor perfect for withstanding or even neutralizing magical attacks. Despite being made 'for movement', however, it is a very heavy armor set, and requires much training to use without any sort of drawback. The Wintercat set - '''An armor-only set of light travel armor with fur and heavier cloth for colder climates where metal just won't do. Heat magic is woven into the threads of this fine set, making it absolutely brilliant for cold climates and traveling in chillier temperatures. '''The Ronin set - Made for agility and protectiveness, this armor was crafted for maximum mobility and movement. While it's not the best for movement considering much of the bulk and excess items on it, it doesn't seem to trade much of its protection for speed and is a happy medium between the Enchanted and Rogue set. The Rogue set - Crafted with leathers and cloths for agility and dexterity, this set is made with movement in mind. Because of its lightweight nature, it is best utilized for its speed and quickness - much more than her Ronin set. The Kawaii Maid-sama set - Expertly crafted by an artisan in Minstrel, this outfit is intended for seduction purposes. Used in battle, this outfit has more of a chance to distract an opponent than her other ones... and is the most light-weight out of all of them. It has no protective qualities, however, and is a terrible choice for serious combat. The Scorpion Queen set - Much like her Enchanted Armor, the Scorpion Queen plate armor set is a highly defensive and heavy set with magic woven into its links. Crafted by the same masterwork blacksmith in Bellum, this set of armor increases her resistance to fire and poison magic, as well as giving overall bonuses to her defense against physical attacks. Just like its sister armor, it is extremely heavy and requires training to use properly without hindrance. 'Sword Magic' The Enchanted Blade (Sword) - Made to match her Enchanted Armor set, this blade has the ability to nullify and dispel most magic that touches it. Because of this, it is very useful to use in general combat against other mages, particularly spell-casting and magic weapon-wielding ones. The metal it is made of has a magic-eating quality to it and when pressed against someone's body it slowly starts to eat away at their outgoing magic. Applying the blade to any cuts or openings in the body will dramatically increase this effect. The downside to this blade is that it is a pain to carry, being heavy and blunt as it is, and its only real use is defensive movement and deflection. *'Nullify (TEB) -' Using the Enchanted Blade, the user may use it to completely devour an incoming attack. This can only be used a total of two times in a single battle, and will shatter the blade on the third nullification. *'Deflect (TEB) -' Using the Enchanted Blade, the user may pour their own magic into the blade, manipulating its anti-magic qualities and 'bouncing off' an incoming magic spell. If it is an object, it is prevented from hitting anything around or behind the blade within a 3-inch perimeter of it. The Shinobi's Oath (Katana) - Sharp and deadly, this sword was crafted for combat purposes. It has the power to slice through a solid, large log with one swipe. Blessed with strength and stamina, this blade makes devastating attacks that can slice through just about anything. *'Air Slash (TSO) -' Using the Shinobi's Oath, the user may pour magic into their sword and cut the air with it, creating a giant, physically-damaging slash that can travel all the way through ten feet of the air before dissipating. As the opponent gets farther away, the slash does less damage. 'Telepathy' Speech Projection - The user is able to speak to others by projecting her thoughts to them. With this, she can also hear the thoughts of those she focuses on, making conversation very easy for her (and possibly the person speaking to her, as well). Image Projection - The user is able to convey images to others by projecting them to the target. With this, others may also project images to her if she is focusing on them, making conveying exact images of things from memory very easy. Mind State - With physical contact, the user can enter the mind of the target she's touching, resulting in a very deep connection. This magic takes an incredible amount of magic power to use, and will drain even the most magic-filled mages within five minutes. If the contact between the targets is head to head, the magic power needed is significantly reduced. Illusion Magic Alternate Vision - The user disguises their appearance for a short amount of time. Smaller areas take less magic to sustain and hold for longer. 'Backstory' 'Relationships' 'Previous Romantic Relationship(s):' Bishop Rothschild 'Current Romantic Relationship(s):' Ken Zhandoji 'Current Friendships:' NONE (Okay, maybe Felix, Gawain, and Jory.) Category:A-Class